


Fields of Barley

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: 10k and Reader are relaxing in a field next to each other, and the experience encourages 10k to sing to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eva Cassidy sing-along](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240166) by Anastasia Baranova. 



The field almost feels like it’s rocking, the way the tall grass waves in unison makes you feel as though there’s no apocalypse. That there’s nothing at all wrong with the world. You stare at the sun, making your eyes water until you’re forced to close them. Then you sink to your haunches and lie down amongst the grasses. For a second you forget that you’re not alone, but the reminder comes when 10k’s hand brushes slowly along the ground next to you to touch your arm with the gentleness that he does everything with. You lay there, side by side, his fingers just resting against your skin.

“I wish..” you whisper, as so not to break the still air, “I wish we could stay here.”

A soft breeze blows over your face, and you close your eyes, eyelashes dusting your cheeks with the graceful steps of ballerinas. You can feel everything. You can feel the universe. 10k doesn’t reply but you hear him move a little, his weight shifting the dry ground beneath him.

You open your eyes again and watch the clouds pass by. Memories of finding shapes in them flood your mind, something you hadn’t done in years. It’s hard to find time for child’s play in the sky when there’s masses of the undead finding time for you on the ground. A lightness fills you up, like helium pulling you from the ground. The only thing that keeps gravity working on you is where your body touches 10k’s, and that’s just the way you like it.

“We’re here right now” his voice is so sudden that you almost jump. “That’s what matters, and you’ll always have this memory, like a movie of this moment that you can watch over and over again, in your own private theatre.”

You turn your head and rest it down again on the pillow of long grass that’s flattened beneath you, so that you’re looking at him. He stares back, and a crooked smile falls onto his beautiful face. With a look up, he tries to remember something and then they’re full of light when they meet yours again.

“This reminds me of a song… ya’ know from before” he mutters. 

“What song?”

“I don’t know, I can’t remember the name” He rolls his head back to look at the sky again. You lift yourself up onto your elbow to look at him. You study his profile, all his sharp lines and rough edges. He’s not perfect, he never was, never will be again. But he’s yours. He’s beautiful.

“Sing it” you say quietly. A grin breaks out over his face.

“No.” he chuckles.

“Sing it!” you demand. “I want to know what song you’re on about”

“I don’t sing.”

“Well start.” You pout. He chuckles again and shakes his head, looking at you out of the corner of one eye. There’s a few minutes of silence and you lie back down, moving so that your head is almost touching his. Then he clears his throat.

“You’ll remember me when the west wind moves, Among the fields of barley” his voice is soft, but it cracks, a huskiness built up from years of this tormented dry world. You smile, realising what song he’s singing, one your mum used to listen to in the car. Her favourite. “You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in fields of gold” He stops, and you wait for him to continue but he doesn’t.

“So she took her love for to gaze awhile, Among the fields of barley” you reply, in a higher octave. You’re the wind chimes to his creaking wooden porch, the singing wine glass to his crackling winter fire. You lift yourself up and shift down to rest your head on his chest and wrap an arm over him. His arm in return slides to sit on your waist. You listen to his heartbeat, using it as a time keeper. “In his arms she fell as her hair came down, among the fields of gold.”

Silence fills the field again. Somewhere in the distance an eagle cries, and you feel 10k’s chest move as he takes a deep breath in. You smile and when you sing next, his voice is right next to yours, dancing with it.

“Will you stay with me? Will you be my love… Among the fields of barley? And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in fields of gold.”

You close your eyes and swallow, your hand knotting up his t-shirt next to your face.

“I love you” 10k whispers, lifting one knee.

“I love you too”

“Y/N?” Warren’s voice rings out over the field. “It’s time to go!”

You ignore her, turning to kiss his chest before moving to kneel by his side and look into his face.

“My mum loved Eva Cassidy” you tell him. He stares up at you, and he lifts his hand to touch your cheek. A tear burns down your face and lands in his palm. He smiles and wipes the trail away.

“Now…” he says. “What we talked about?”

You shake your head, with a vigour that makes his hand fall away from your cheek.

“I can’t” you say, choking back more tears. “I thought I could, But I can’t.”

He takes your hand in his and squeezes it softly.

“You’ll be safe with Warren and the others.” He tells you. But that’s not the problem.

“I can’t” you sob.

“You can.” He’s placing something cold and heavy into your palm now.

“10k please” you’re more than crying now, pain yanking the tears and sounds out of your fragile chest.

“do it” he mumbles “It’ll be okay”

“Nothing’s okay without you” His hand curves around yours ontop of the metal.

“I can’t live like this.” He states.

“I want it to be you” He adds, staring into your eyes. “I need it to be”

“Stop” you tell him, trying to pull your hand away.

“You have to” he whispers, in a soothing tone. “I love you.”

“10k no.”

His hand pulls yours nearer.

“TOMMY”

BANG.


End file.
